Abrazame
by Viridiana
Summary: Una historia que puede causar lagrimas. Ryoma x Sakuno. Leanla , ya saben que esperar de mis historias. MODIFICADA!


**Hola!**

**Bueno este fic ya esta publicado... pero como tenia una cancion tenia que modificarlo... hare lo mismo con mis demas historias que contengan canciones...**

**Este es paraa SANGO-TSUNADE!! Tqm!**

**Para que entren bien en la historia consiganse la cancion Abrazame de Alejandro Fernandez, sip?

* * *

**

**Abrázame**

Todo era confuso. Hace unos momentos iba en su carro en compañía de... ¡SAKUNO¿Dónde estaba la joven?

Quería abrir los ojos pero pesaban y solo oía el incesante sonido de las maquinas… Unas imágenes se hicieron presentes en su cabeza…

FLASH BACK

-Anda, ya dime ¿A dónde vamos? –Sakuno estaba insistiéndole como niña pequeña en el asiento del copiloto. El carro era un convertible, rojo. El capote iba cerrado, el frío de esa noche podia ser un poco agresivo.

-Es una sorpresa… -Le sonrió el joven. Era feliz a lado de aquella muchacha. Esa castaña siempre fue lo que busco por varios años en su vida.

-Eres malo… -Se sentó de nueva cuenta como una niña berrinchuda. Se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad para poder ver bien a Ryoma.

-No te enojes –La miro por un instante, y se dijo a si mismo… _Ella es mi vida… y de seguro le gustara el lugar…_

-¡RYOMA! –Sakuno alerto al joven de su letargo. Un auto venia en sentido contrario y le embestiría de frente.

-¡Diablos!

Volanteo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero aun así una parte del contrario les dio de lleno. El convertible dio varias vueltas hasta que definitivamente se quedo volcado.

Dentro del carro rojo no había sonido alguno; y el cuerpo inerte de Sakuno se veía a unos metros de este. El único ruido que se distinguía era el como los hierros se retorcían.

-Sakuno…

Abrió su mirada gatuna. Y vio todo de cabeza; seguía sujeto a su asiento. Se soltó el cinturón y cayo estrellándose en el toldo del convertible. Volteo a su lado esperando encontrarse a la castaña; pero no la vio. Lo único que pudo divisar fue el parabrisas roto.

-Sakuno.

Salio del carro de la misma manera en que Ryuzaki lo había hecho. Vio que su ceño estaba fruncido. Debía de estar sintiendo dolor; el también se sentía mal. Pero no le importaba solo que quería llegar hasta su lado. Se arrastro con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando al fin lo logro. Pudo ver que estaba peor de lo que creía.

-Kami… -Estaba toda ensangrentada de la cara y tenía unos cortes demasiado profundos en el cuero cabelludo. –Despierta… por favor. –Le tomo la mano izquierda donde tenia el anillo de compromiso que hace un par de meses con gran nerviosismo coloco en su dedo anular.

Observo que Sakuno quería abrir los ojos; pero no pudo. Solo sintió como su mano apretaba la de el.

-Por favor, reacciona. No me dejes… - Con un trabajo aun mayor, que el que hizo para llegar a ella; se sentó y la acomodo en sus piernas. En eso sintió su celular en el bolsillo. –Espero que sirva…

Las fuerzas empezaban a ceder. En cualquier momento podia caer desmayado.

Un pitazo, otro…

-¿Diga? –Nanako le contesto.

-Yo…

-¿Ryoma? –Nanako se preocupo por el tono de voz. -¿Estas bien¿Dónde estas?

-En la carretera 45… -El dolor le nublaba la vista. –Tuvimos un accidente… Sakuno…

No pudo terminar; por que se desvaneció; aun con Sakuno en sus piernas.

-¿Ryoma? –No se oía ningún sonido. -¡RYOMA!

FIN FLASH BACK

Abrió los ojos y claramente distinguió una habitación de hospital. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubieron estado tendidos en aquel lugar…

-¿Cómo estas? –Una voz femenina le hablo. Intentó hablar pero algo se lo impedía. –Espera, estuviste delicado y te tuvieron que intubar. – Se enderezo un poco más. Vio que era su mama la que le hablaba. –Voy por el medico.

Estaba seguro que algo perturbaba a la autora de sus días. Cuándo estaba a punto de seguir con esos pensamientos entro un galeno.

-Buenas tardes. –_Un momento, dijo ¿buenas tardes? Si… íbamos de noche Ryoma pestañeo confundido._ –Muy bien, cuando yo te diga empieza a toser. Puede doler un poco cuando saque el tubo. Pero no es de cuidado. –Vio como preparaban algunas cosas. –Una, dos, tres. Tose.

-COF, COF. –En el momento que hizo ese movimiento todo el cuarto le dio vueltas. –Duele…

-Es normal… estuviste muy grave. –Se puso serio el doctor. Salio la enfermera que entro con el y Rinko se acerco a su hijo. –Te perdimos por unos instantes… Logramos que volvieras

-¿Y ella? –Su voz era un murmullo, el tubo le había lastimado un poco.

-Ryoma, quiero que estés tranquilo… -Rinko acaricio al peli verde.

-¿Tranquilo? –Trago saliva con dificultad, un poco por lo que había estado en su garganta y otro poco por ese nudo que tenia. -¿Dónde esta?

-Las lesiones craneales que tenia…

-¿Tenia? –Interrumpió al de bata blanca.

-Esta en coma.

-¿En coma? –Un rayo de luz ilumino la habitación. – ¿Eso quiere decir que se va a recuperar?

-No.

Una respuesta tan sencilla como esa; lo hundió en un pozo demasiado profundo.

-Ryoma, hijo… -Rinko intento abrazar al Ochibi, pero el le dio un manotazo para apartarla.

-No me toques… -Agacho la mirada.-Quiero verla…

-En tu estado no es… -El doctor se acerco a el

-¡No me importa! –Se empezaba a agitar.

-Hijo…

-No, mama. Quiero ir a verla –Su miraba se ablando –Por favor…

Se miraron la señora y el doctor. El galeno asintió y salio del lugar. El silencio precedió a la salida.

Nadie podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hace uso días se estaban preparando para el gran acontecimiento que será la boda del gran "Príncipe del Tennis". Era una noticia nacional. Y si, seguía siéndolo; pero por el accidente que envolvió a la pareja.

Estaban todos los ex –titulares de Seigaku con sus parejas; en aquel amplio salón. Sumire Ryuzaki estaba batida, su única nieta se encontraba con vida solo por aquel aparato.

Se empezó a oír un tumulto por el pasillo contiguo. Había periodistas, esperando declaración de cualquier persona del lugar.

Después vieron una silla de ruedas con Echizen en ella. Una sonda, su suero estaba en sus piernas. Una de ellas enyesada, la clavícula y el brazo estaban inmovilizados. Unas costillas rotas, además de varios moretones "adornaban" todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien, Ryoma? –Kawamura se acerco al pequeñín. Aunque ya ni tanto era un joven de más de 1.80.

-Quiero verla… -Miro a la entrenadora.

-En esa puerta. –Le señalo una que estaba la final del pasillo. Momoshiro tomo la silla de ruedas y lo empujo; Sumire le hablo al ojos de neko –Ya esta en estado vegetativo… Solo estaba esperándote, ya no quiero que siga sufriendo…

-¿Esta loca? –Su voz sonaba gélida.

-¡Echizen! –Tezuka se paro de donde estaba sentado. –No seas irrespetuoso.

-La quiere matar… -Takeshi giro la silla hacia donde estaban todos. Ryoma era como cuando tenía 12 años; indiferente; cosa que no era desde que Sakuno empezó a ser su novia

-Es que ella ya esta muerta… -Oishi trago saliva. –Lo único que la mantiene en vida en el respirador… Esta sedada, no siente dolor.

-¿Aun me oye? –La voz se le quería quebrar.

-Es probable; aunque nada seguro. –Sumire le acaricio la cabeza.

-Llevame con ella. –Esquivo la mirada de los presentes.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Momoshiro lo dejo a lado de la cama de Sakuno.

No la había visto. No podia creer que fuera la misma niña de trenzas; aquella que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Ryoma. Estaba pálida; y decir pálida era mucho. Tenía la cabeza vendada. Se veía que tenía varias suturas en la cabeza. No podia decir como estaba molida del cuerpo; por que la sabana le llegaba arriba del pecho.

Observo a su mejor amigo; lo vio igual de sorprendido que el mismo.

-Déjame a solas con ella. –No replico el oji violeta. Y salio sin hacer ruido. -¿Por qué? –Hablo bajito. Mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas

-¡QUE HICE KAMI, PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES ASI! –Tomo la delicada mano de su prometida. -¿Sabes a donde íbamos? –Le platico como si le oyera. –Te iba a enseñar la casa que había comprado a las afueras de la cuidad; nuestra casa… -Acaricio el anillo que aun llevaba en su dedo. –No sabes cuanto te amo; siempre fui un egoísta. Vivía sumido en mi mundo de tenis; pero cuando al fin me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti… Todo cambio…

* * *

-¡QUE HICE KAMI, PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES ASI!

El grito de Echizen resonó por todo ese pasillo.

-Pobre… ha de estar sufriendo demasiado. –Ann se abrazo a su novio de tantos años, Momo.

-Tiene que salir adelante, a Sakuno no le habría gustado verle en ese estado. –Syusuke cruzo las piernas mientras miraba a Sumirecita. - ¿Firmo la responsiva?

-Si… -Suspiro. –Ya no le harán nada si entra en crisis. Solo rogaba por que Ryoma despertara y alcanzara a despedirse de ella.

-Mi hijo esta destrozado… -Rinko empezó a llorar.

-Es un Echizen saldrá adelante. –Nanjiroh apareció por el pasillo. –Lo siento, anciana… -Miro a su ex –entrenadora. –Solo nos queda esperar…

-No me dejes… Fui un estupido si hubiera mirado el camino. No estarías aquí… -Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. –No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar…

-No seas tonto. –La voz de Tezka lleno el lugar. –La policía explico que el conductor del otro carro se quedo dormido… no vio que tu carro se acercaba a el.

-Pero si yo…

-Nada hubiera cambiado, tu ibas en tu carril… -Miro a la nieta de su entrenadora. –Ella te quería mucho, desde que era una niña. Todos nos dimos cuenta. –Una extraña línea; que parecía una sonrisa curvo su boca. – Pero tú eras el único despistado…

-Nos íbamos a casar… -Siguió llorando sin importarle que lo miraran

-Kami hace las cosas por alguna razón...

-No quiero que me deje…

-Nunca te va a dejar; por que siempre tendrás un espacio especial en tu corazón para ella (wow… Tezuka puede ser una persona muy sensible si quiere… FANS DE TEZUKA BABEEN!!)

-Si… yo la amo y siempre la amare… -Pareció serenarse por un instante.

BIIIPPPP, BIIIIPPPP, BIIIIIPPPP

-¿Qué pasa? –Se alarmo Ryoma.

Tezuka reviso algunos aparatos y bajo la vista. Aunque aun no se titulaba de medico; ya sabia que esto era un paro respiratorio.

-Es hora de despedirse, Ryoma. –Le agarro un hombro y salio del lugar.

-No, no puede ser… Tu no me puedes dejar…. –Otra vez empezaba a agitarse. Poco después entro Sumire que lloraba.

-Oh, mi niña. Espero que a donde vayas encuentres paz… -Le acaricio la frente y le dio un beso.

-Te amo, Sakuno… Siempre te amare.

Y le beso la mano. Instantes después Sakuno Ryuzaki falleció.

* * *

Era un día gris. Todos iban de negro. El iba con un pantalón deportivo holgado y una playera del mismo color. Aun tenia que regresar al hospital un par de días más.

La funeraria estaba rodeada de reporteros que querían declaraciones de los allegados a Ryoma Echizen.

-Sr. Inui Sadaharu. –Un reportero se le acerco al de gafas. -¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Echizen? Sabemos que ha sido un fuerte golpe perder a su prometida y tener que estar fuera de las canchas mientras sanan su clavícula y su brazo.

-Sin comentarios. –Y paso entre la marea de gente. Entro para observa a Ryoma y a Sumire.

Se acerco sigilosamente al féretro. Sumire iba empujándolo.

-Le pusimos su vestido de novia y la arreglaron tal y como se vería ese día. –Vio que el joven, bajaba la mirada. –Se ve linda, lastima que no haya podido usaría en su boda; y que se le pusiera para su… -Rompió a llorar.

-No se preocupe… -Le sonrió un poco. –Ella siempre fue muy linda

La vio ahí tendida. Inerte. Su piel ya no estaba pálida. Más bien rosada. Los de la funeraria habían hecho bien su trabajo. Acaricio el vidrio tan frío que lo separaba de ella.

Habían decidido incinerarla. Una parte de sus cenizas se las quedaría Sumire en su casa y la otra parte las aventarían en una playa cercana.

La extrañaría. Claro, que lo haría. Pero… tenia que seguir adelante por ella. Todos y cada uno de sus triunfos serian por ella.

Sakuno Ryuzaki siempre seria su primer y único amor. Así de simple…

-Nunca te olvidare, pequeña. -Puso un beso en sus dedos y lo deposito en el cristal. –Adiós, Sakuno…

Y pidió ayuda para que lo sacaran de aquel lugar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Dramatico, no? Jiji lapsus...**

**un beso!**

**Dejenme rws, sip!!!!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
